1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to multi-point sampling systems, and particularly to an arrangement which automatically samples and analyzes water and steam condensate from a plurality of points in a steam turbine system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a steam turbine-generator power plant ultrahigh purity water is utilized in the generation of steam. The corrosive effects of impurities on turbines, boilers and other critical components in steam turbine power plants are well known and accordingly the circulating water for steam generation is maintained at a purity measured in parts per billion.
As part of the program for maintaining this high purity level it is necessary to collect representative samples of water or steam condensate from various locations in the steam turbine system so that they may be analyzed in order that corrective measures, if required, may be effected.
The present invention provides for the automatic collecting of representative samples of high purity water or steam condensate from various points in the steam turbine system.